Pervs
"It's society that's perverted, not us"- Perv The Pervs are a gang made up of sadistic perverts and pedophiles that appear in ''Manhunt 2''. Description They are a gang whose primary role in the Project is recruit ideal test subjects from the Red Light District, especially their underground Sado-Maso Club. Since the early days of the Project, the gang has come into its own as an autonomous underground society that pursues extreme hedonistic experiences, which include various illegal sexual and combative events, including cannibalism, pedophilia, and other taboos. They are made up of hardcore sexual deviants, psychopathic perverts, snuff filmers, and pedophiles who are all motivated by the thrill of the hunt and the potential for violent sexual release. They are a vicious gang who have no boundaries or standards, and would rather taunt, intimidate, and torture their prey than just flat-out kill them. Unlike other gangs, they lack any sort of military or combat experience, but make up for it with an enthusiasm for sheer sadism and perverse cruelty. The gang's minor businesses are snuff films and a porn shop, named the Velvet Glove. Gang members can be found hanging around the Red Light District in Cottonmouth. They make appearances in the episodes Sexual Deviants, Red Light and Bees' Honey Pot. Their weapons of choice are the Circular Saw, the Axe, the Stun Prod, the Baseball Bat and the Mace (Wii). Trivia * The Pervs and the Dixmor Inmates are the only gangs in the series that contain female members. * They are the only gang to be themed around the concept of human sexuality. * The Wii and PC versions features several new gang member variants, for example a donkey masked Perv in a black and white suit. * One of the Pervs on the PC and Wii versions of ''Manhunt 2'' wears a pig mask on his head, seemingly as a tribute to Piggsy from the original ''Manhunt''. * The Pervs appear to be inspired by the torturers from the movie Hostel. * The Pervs were removed from Safe House. They were supposed to be in the Porn Theater. * The brothel 'Pimps' are actually composed of two civilians and a Perv that was originally in Sexual Deviants. * The plaid skirt of the red-shirt wearing Perv actually accommodates his waist. This implies that he had it tailor made. Gallery Official Screenshots Manhunt2Picture007.jpg|Beta variants. Mhu2p2027.png|Official screenshot. Mah2wi002.png|Official screenshot of a beta Perv. Normal ProjectManhunt Manhunt2 OfficialScreenshot 052.jpg|Official screenshot of a beta Perv (left). Perv5.jpg|Danny about to execute a Perv ss_13.png|A Perv being executed by Danny ss_22.png|Early screenshot of the Fetish Dungeon. Environmental_execution_manhunt_2_ironmaiden.jpg|Early screenshot. Ss_31.jpg manhunt-2-3_1.jpg manhunt 2 beta perv.jpg Manhunt2BetaPerv.jpg Manhunt2BetaPerv2.jpg Other The_Pervs_(doorman).png|A beta Perv still featured as the doorman for the Strip Club. The_Pervs_(bartender).png|The bartender of the Strip Club The_Pervs_(stripper).png|Strip teaser The_Pervs_(1).png|Ordinary Perv The_Pervs_(2).png|Ordinary Perv The_Pervs_(3).png|Ordinary Perv The_Pervs_(4).png|The doorman of the Fetish Dungeon The_Pervs_(horse).png|The Pervs' New Character Model (bark suit and horse mask) in the PC version of Manhunt 2. The_Pervs_(pig).png|The 'Piggsy' impersonator from the Wii and PC versions. The_Pervs_(Nosferatu).png|The "Vampire" Perv (Only on the PC/Wii). The_Pervs_(Hostel_nod).png|The surgeon Perv (Inspired by one of the torturers from Hostel). The_Pervs_(mouse).png|The cat Perv (Wii/PC). The_Pervs_(unicorn).png|The scientist-like Perv from the PC and Wii versions of Manhunt 2. The_Pervs_(harmless).png|The harmless Perv from Velvet Glove. See Also es:Pervs Category:Gangs Category:Hunters Category:Hunters in Manhunt 2 Category:Deceased